


My Dog Got Your Number

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Veterinarian Amaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Zari doesn't blame her dog for liking the vet more than her. What's not to love about Amaya Jiwe?





	My Dog Got Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a while that I've been iffy on the description and the title (please forgive me for the title)... here's a small snippet of Amaya/Zari :) my first time writing them as a main pairing. Thanks for reading!

Zari plants her rump down in the dirt, digging her heels into the ground and setting her elbows on the top of her knees. The sun is warm against her shoulders, against the top of her head, and every now and then a cool breeze will come along to prevent her from getting too hot. 

 

Her hands are caked in dirt, a mixture of dark, wet dirt and cakey red clay. She’s been digging in her parents’ front yard for over an hour, trying to prepare an area for a nice garden. Neither of her parents are home, which is good considering Zari wanted the completed task of a garden to surprise them both. 

 

Zari’s a hard worker, which is good considering planting is a  _ hard  _ job. She’s currently wishing for a sweaty glass of iced tea, even though she doesn’t favor the drink. 

 

Zari takes in another breath as she brings the back of her dirty hand up to push her sunglasses further up on her face. She’s really starting to think she should have asked her brother for some help so she could have finished this before sundown.

 

Okay, she’s being dramatic. Zari will probably have it down in another two hours but she’s  _ tired. _

 

Rummy, Zari’s jack russell terrier, seems to agree because he saunters up and plants himself right at her feet. 

 

“I feel that,” Zari huffs out in agreement. 

 

Another moment of silence passes between them, the trees around the house rustling peacefully. Zari’s now moved to the other side of town in a small yet cozy apartment, but she’s filled with nostalgia sitting in the front yard of her childhood home. 

 

Time passes, Zari’s changed, but somehow the house looks exactly the same. The yard is always cut perfectly, Zari’s father wouldn’t allow it any other way. The fence surrounding the house is always white, since her and her brother’s chores were always to paint the fence during summer. 

 

The memories bring a smile to Zari’s face, but then she’s brought back to reality when she sees Rummy perk up. 

 

“What is it, boy?” Zari inquires, trying to follow his line of sight. She doesn’t see anyone, or any living creatures nearby, so surely it’s something Rummy’s hearing. 

 

Zari shrugs, rocking up so she can rest on her knees. She bends back over the garden, placing her first flower inside: a collection of blue forget-me-nots. She gets a good chunk of the garden done in under 25 minutes, and she’s feeling quite good about herself. Maybe she can do this after all. Distraction free. 

 

Okay, she might have spoke too soon. 

 

Rummy’s barking excitedly, and she sees Rummy sprinting off towards the fence the second Zari turns around. She pushes up from the dirt, garden gloves still on, dirt stains on her knees, as she races after her dog. 

 

She foolishly hoped he wouldn’t fit through the gaps between the gate, but of course Rummy would. Zari hops over it, close behind that furry rascal. 

 

“Rummy!” Zari yells as he rounds a hedge taller than her. She spins around the corner as well, only to nearly collide with someone. Zari skids to a halt, peering down to find someone rubbing Rummy’s belly. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Zari starts, bending down as she reaches for Rummy. He knows he’s been caught so he allows her to scoop him up, licking at her arms apologetically. 

 

“No, it’s okay,” comes the softest voice Zari thinks she’s ever heard. Is it possible to fall in love with a voice before anything else? Zari thinks so because she’d be willing to listen to this person speak for hours. 

 

Oh, and it only gets better when Rummy’s victim looks up at Zari and  _ smiles _ . Zari feels her breath leave her and a wobbly smile fall onto her face as well. 

 

“Rummy and I kind of know each other,” the stranger continues, reaching out to scratch at the top of Rummy’s head. He abandons licking Zari’s arm in favor of nuzzling into this stranger’s hand. 

 

“You… know my dog?” Zari trails off, giving the stranger an odd look. 

 

“Oh, sorry. That is an odd thing to say,” the stranger smiles apologetically at Zari. “I’m Amaya Jiwe. Rummy’s vet.” 

 

Everything seems to slot into place at the sound of Amaya’s name. Her parents have raved how amazing Rummy’s vet was; Zari had  _ heard  _ how gorgeous and kind Amaya was from her parents first hand. Yet Zari never managed to make it to any of Rummy’s appointments to meet Amaya. 

 

“You’re Amaya,” Zari laughs breathlessly. “This makes all the sense in the world.” 

 

Amaya’s laughing too, and there’s a honest-to-goodness  _ sparkle  _ in Amaya’s dark brown eyes. “You must be Zari. Your parents speak very highly of you.” 

 

Rummy barks as if in agreement, which causes both Zari and Amaya to laugh. 

 

“They’ve actually told me about you too,” Zari says, and then mentally chastises herself because that doesn’t sound very smooth. She tries to recover. “It’s hard not to talk about such a gorgeous vet.” 

 

Amaya’s eyes widen and her eyebrows hitch up just slightly at Zari’s words. At first, Zari’s not sure what she said to deserve the shocked expression, but then she distinctly remembers the word  _ gorgeous  _ leaving her lips. 

 

“Oh my gosh,” Zari’s eyes widen and her smile falls. “I meant to say great. Such a great vet.” If Zari’s hands weren’t covered in mud, she would have certainly face-palmed. 

 

Amaya’s quickly laughing off the moment, yet Zari feels her embarrassment weighing down on her shoulders excruciatingly. 

 

Amaya’s eyes flicker down at Rummy, playing with his paw as she says, “That’s okay. I think it’d also be hard not to talk about having such beautiful daughter.” 

 

Zari thinks her heart is going to burst out of her chest, powered by rocket fuel. It could probably make it to the moon. She can’t help the nervous laugh that escapes her. 

 

Amaya’s eyes are back on Zari’s, her glossed lips pulling back into a grin. “A very beautiful daughter who’s also covered in dirt. I’m guessing Rummy might have interrupted some gardening?” 

 

Zari’s cheeks are red as she nods, looking down at the guilty pup. “You have no idea.”

 

The wind then rustles through the hedge beside them, also stirring Amaya’s kinky hair off her shoulder. It seems to bring both of them out of their little buble and back to reality. 

 

“Right,” Amaya sounds disappointed as she speaks. “I guess I better let you back at it.” 

 

Zari and Amaya share a grin as they both rise from their crouched positions. There’s an awkward stand off before Zari shifts Rummy to one arm and offers her hand. For some reason, that garners another laugh out of Amaya but Zari’s content to hear that lovely sound.  

 

They shake hands and Zari takes a step back towards home. “Guess I’ll see you around,” Zari says, but the end tilts up like a question. 

 

Amaya nods, taking a step back towards her destination as well. But then an idea pops into her head, Zari can tell by the way Amaya’s eyes widen and she’s reaching into her pocket. 

 

“Here,” Amaya requests, handing out a small slip of paper. When Zari looks confused, Amaya explains. “It’s my business card. Call me.” 

 

Zari’s mouth falls open as she takes the card with a lovely sketch of pets on the front. Amaya’s name is etched onto the front with a number neatly below. When she looks back up Amaya is a few steps away. 

 

“It doesn’t have to be Rummy related,” Amaya says with a coy smile. 

 

Zari’s cheeks are a flaming red now as she waves goodbye to Amaya. Even Rummy’s barking his farewells as Amaya finally turns her back and continues on down the sidewalk. 

 

Zari turns to peer down at the card once more, unable to process the fact that Amaya just gave her  _ her number _ . Zari can’t remember if  _ anyone’s  _ been interested in her enough to pass along a number. 

 

But Amaya was gorgeous, with her soft smiles and soft spoken voice. Zari really needs to think of better ways to describe Amaya than  _ soft _ but that’s all that comes to mind. Other than beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking. 

 

Zari can’t help but glimpse back up at her line of thought, finding Amaya peering at her over her shoulder. 

 

Zari lets out a breathless laugh, offering another wave as Amaya is about to round the corner, out of sight. Amaya waves back before she disappears into the neighborhood. 

 

“I have to say, Rummy,” Zari trails off as she walks back home. “You did good today.” 

 

Rummy’s rump wiggles happily in Zari’s grip.  


End file.
